The Tell All of a Girl
by Tristianna Taylor
Summary: Very hard to come up with a summary for this. It is sort of like a diary telling a story.
1. Anne 1: A Horrid Sight

I just met the man. I thought that things were all right. I guess I was wrong. I guess I should never trust people.

It all started three days ago. I had just met John at a motel. I was a writer getting ready to promote my first book. He was a wrestler getting ready for a super show in town that night. We met, talked in the elevator and then split up. When I came back about four hours later, the police were there and my best friend was on the ground in cold blood. John was there and in shock with a few of his friends who were also around the tape.

"What is going on?"

A cop walked over as soon as they heard my plea with a guard.

"Your friend here died of an apparent gun shot wound."

Lizzie…..gone from this world too soon. An avid songwriter and poet, she came with me wanting to see what a book signing was like. I left her at the motel the morning of the signing and she said she would meet me an hour after it started. She always wanted to be known the world over as a famous songwriter for a band. Now I see her dead on the floor. I also turn to see John in cuffs. Thoughts fast race through my mind. Why did he do this, what was he arrested for? I ran outside faster than any of the patrons there, looking at John who in turn looked at me. I would have my chance to speak. I wanted to see him at the station. I jetted for my SUV and took off like a bat out of hell.

**AN: These are excerpts from a story that i originally intended to put up a long time ago, but thought the story was crap. I scraped it for a while, but decided to make this sort of a "tell all" in the eyes of Anne, Lizzie and John Cena. Anne and Lizzie are mine. JOhn...well...I wish he was mine, but he is the property of WWE. **


	2. John 1: Confusion

I am in cuffs being drug away for something I never did. There was a young woman who followed my every move. She may just think I am cute or something. I am in deep trouble. I never shot that girl, she was actually talking with me when she got shot.

I met her in the lobby. She bumped into me with a hot coffee as I was walking out the door to head for the arena. We talked a little bit. Her name was Lizzie. Her firend Anne was a bookwriter and she was on her way out to meet her when she smacked right into me. I just smiled and did what I thought was cute; change my shirt right there in front of her in the lobby. Blushing came from both of us and we got to chatting. I forgot all about my workout with Dave and Randy and just talked with her.

Then out of nowhere, the shot. It came fast and everyone hit the ground. I thought i got her down fast enough, but I didn't. I was trying to save her, her best friend had to be waiting on her.

I am an innocent man. I got up and the blood was on my clothes. The cops saw me and I was cuffed.

If there is anyone out there, save me now. I am in this car being drug away to jail for trying ot save a life.


	3. Lizzie 1: Her Story About That Night

I may be dead, but I do want my say in this, especially since mine won't be heard.

John never hurt me, he was trying to save me. See, before I was to meet Anne, I had gotten a call from my ex-boyfriend Jamie. We fought over the phone. Jamie was a very harassing man, he always wanted his way. He told me that he would 'make me pay' for heading out with Anne. I just wanted to live a normal life.

Anne and I were best friends since Kindergarten. We shared dreams, got into fights, apologized, basically everything a friend would do for one another. She helped me move my stuff out of Jamie's apartment. That was all around nine months ago, so let us get back to how I met John.

I came into the lobby with tears down my face. I bumped into the man not even paying attention. I just wanted to get to Anne and meet her for coffee after her book thing that had gone on. He helped me pick up my stuff and then he sat me down. Once calmed down, we started talking. The more I talked about Jamie, the more John's face turned red with anger.

Then...the gunshot...

It went off so fast, my head never spun. I hit the floor in his arms. John had tried to save me. Now if only he had spun me a little more to the left, I would never have been hit. I lie there bleeding out fast. I told him thanks and I wiped a tear from his face. I looked and saw Anne and a cop cuffing John. My world then turned to this...a world of pure white.

I sit here now wondering exactly what is going to happen to both Anne and John. He never did nothing. Knowing her, Anne jetted out to the station to see if anything happened with John and I. She will get her answers.


	4. John 2: Scared

This room is so dark, so cold. I just need freedom. Back in the ring. Being the Champ. Having my feud with Hunter, it all needs to just come back. This is a horrid nightmare to me. I just met Lizzie, she is dead...just like my last girlfriend Ashleigh.

_"Mr. Cena, why were you around the victim?"_

_"I was trying to save her."_

_"Did you know her best friend was watching?"_

_"HUH?!"_

_"Yeah, her best friend watched you kill her, then save her in an attempt to make it look like you were innocent."_

_"That is NOT how it went down. Did you find a gun in my bags or on me? No, I was talking with her and trying to save her when the gun went off."_

Let this all be over soon. Please, just let it all be over. I hear more footsteps and then a young woman comes in...


	5. Anne 2: Comfort the Confused

I just sat there and watched the interrogation. I truly believe him. He looks like the type that would want to hurt others in the ring, not out of it. He just looks so gentle, yet so scared. I asked the officer to sit with him. He led me in the room, so afraid he was. He thought I was a cop.

_"John?"_

_"Yes?"_

_"I'm Anne, I'm Lizzie's friend."_

_"I am so sorry. I am so sorry this happened. I never..."_

_"I believe you. I believe you didn't do it at all. Your not the type to do it. I know who did do it and he will pay for what he did."_

He was shaking. I put my hand around his.

_"Everything is going to be fine."_

_"My last girlfriend died the same way. I am so sorry Anne."_

_"Its not your fault."_

I just let him collapse in my arms. It was hard to get him to stop shaking. He finally did and I posted his bail. I didn't want him to go to the hotel alone, so I followed him and then we took side stairs to his room.


	6. John 3: Past is Haunting Me

I let her come to my room. I don't want to be alone. I remember the way my last girlfriend died. Gunshot to the chest. I rode the whole way to the hospital with her.

_"Baby, stay with me now."_

_"Promise me something John?"_

_"Anything for you."_

_"Promise me that my family will take good care of my little girl."_

_"I will promise on my own life that I will take care of the tyke as well as your family. Promise."_

That promise I still keep to this day. Although her grandma takes care of her, little Carrie is five now. Now someone i just met...god I can't take this anymore. I just wish it was all over iwth. I wish that...

"John? Are you all right?"

Anne. My saving grace.


	7. Lizzie 2: Lizzie Meets Ashleigh

I just sit and watch. John is a mess.

"I haven't seen him like that since I got killed."

I jump up, startled at what was just said.

"Ashleigh, his ex-girlfriend."

I just slumped down. "Lizzie, someone who barely knew him."

She comes over and sits next to me.

"Met him much like you did. Mine however was tea and not coffee. He was trying to get me out of a very tough situation with an ex of mine as well. I know he was trying to keep you safe. John is like that, always keeping others safe."

"How long did you two date?"

"Three years, one daughter. Carrie is so adorable now. Your friend there has good intentions."

I look, there is Anne taking care of him. I just smile

"She has a nurturing way about her."


	8. Anne 3: The Haunting Phone Call

John was tired. I took him home to my place. When we got there, I opened the car door and woke him up.

"John, I have your things. I called Ms. Thompson and she is bringing Carrie to see you tomorrow.""

He smiled. Thank goodness he smiled. I grabbed his things and took them in the house as he made himself comfortable. I got a phone call.

_"Its a shame little Lizzie had to go so soon from this world.Just know that she was so good to me. I never meant to hurt her like that. I just wanted to say that now I am coming after you. Don't get too close to your little friend there, He will be just as hurt as you. Make sure to keep his daughter safe."_

Paraniod as I was, I kept my calm and went upstairs. I just cried and cried the night away. She was gone and it was a shame.

**AN: Sorry this is short. I finally get a chance to update this seeing as school took a toll on me this term. I finally get a chance to update these for you all. Enjoy!**


End file.
